in order to protect you
by KouMamoru
Summary: summary:Giotto will always watching over him..


**In order to protect you...**

 **Summary: Giotto will always watch over him...**

 **p/s: this is just crazy imagination of mine**

 **hint :** _"flashback"_

"Good morning, Juudaime/ Tsuna," both Gokudera and Yamamoto greets Tsuna who just get out from his house, to go to school.

"Morning," greets Tsuna back. They are walking out of Sawada's gate. But suddenly, Tsuna look back only to see empty road.

"What's wrong, Juudaime?" ask Gokudera.

"Nothing," said Tsuna before he began walking again. Maybe it just his feeling that he feels someone is watching him. Realizing he gonna be late, he running to reach school in time. Gokudera and Yamamoto follow him.

/

"Watching over him again?" ask G. patting Giotto's shoulder. Giotto looks at him and only smiles weakly at G.

"This is all I can do for him," said Giotto before he walks inside the Sawada's house. G. only follows him. Giotto opens a room and steps inside. It is a room of Sawada's family picture. He stops in front of frames of Tsuna's picture while he stills a baby until he reaches age of 7. Giotto slowly raises his hand and caress Tsuna's baby picture with a loving look. G. slowly approaches Giotto knowing what playing inside his mind.

"It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself," said G. slowly.

"It is my fault. I failed to protect Maria," said Giotto, sadly.

"If I knew if this is his future, I wouldn't send him here," yell Giotto anguishly.

"No one what is his future when you send him here. Even Talbot warned you about it and you still want to proceed. For what? For you to protect him from what our world has become," said G. trying to reason with Giotto.

"I didn't expect that he ends up in my family tree, one of Yoshimune's descendants. And now he only knows me as one of his ancestors when in fact I'm his biological father," said Giotto, sadly.

G sighs, for 400 years Giotto keeps blaming himself. G never feels failure like this before; he couldn't get rid of his best friend's pain. He stills remembers the event that lead to this.

/

" _Where are you taking us, Giotto?" asks Asari while they riding in the horse carriage._

" _To meet my wife," said Giotto, smiling thinking of the news he get._

" _You married, Primo?" asks Elena in shock. Well, not only her but also her guardians._

" _It's almost a year. But I kept her identities a secret from Mafia," explains Giotto. The carriage stops and they arrived at a hospital._

" _I thought we're going to see your wife, Giotto?" asks Asari even more confused._

" _You're going to," chuckled Giotto. He is emitting a happy aura for a reason. They couldn't ask more about his wife when they see him already enters the hospital. They only follow him without asking anything._

 _Not long after that, they arrived in a room and Giotto opens a door. They step inside and see a beautiful woman currently holding a baby in her arm. Giotto approaches the woman and kisses her lightly on her lip. She hands over the baby to Giotto._

" _He's beautiful, Maria. Thank you for giving birth to our son," said Giotto in joy. This only to perks his guardians' interest before they rushing to Giotto's side to get a good look at the newborn. Well, except for Alaude. He is too cool to do something embarrassing like that._

" _Wow, he looks like you, Primo. Except for his hair and eyes, look like his mother," said Lampo watching the baby in awe._

" _What's your wife and son's name?" asks Daemon, hugging Elena's shoulder._

" _My name is Maria and I decided to name him as Tsunayoshi," answers Maria, looking at Giotto who brings the baby to Alaude before hands the baby to him. Alaude, awkwardly hold the baby in his arms._

" _Welcome to our family, Maria, Tsunayoshi," greets Asari. Maria only nods in agreement._

 _Those happy moments has come to an end when there is a war between Vongola and their enemies. The enemies admit there is no chance for them to win against Vongola. Its security system is hard to breaks. But, lately they got good news about Giotto's wife and son. And now here they are raiding the house Maria and Tsunayoshi stay._

" _What do you want from me?" shouts Maria in anger. She holds Tsuna tight in her arms. Although she is currently afraid of the scary-looking Mafia, she has to protect Tsuna at all cost. Fortunately the six-month old baby is currently sleeping so he didn't get to see what's happening at the moment._

" _We need you to defeat Vongola," said one of the Mafia, roughly grabbing Maria's arm. She didn't want to wake Tsuna from the struggle; she bit the man's hand hard. The man yells in pain before release her. She was just about to dash outside of the room when a loud bang heard across the room and Maria feels pain coming from her back. That it, the man has just fired at her out of anger._

 _She drops to the floor and with her last strength able to shield Tsuna from knocking his head to the floor. She looks at her son, happy that her son still sleeping like nothing happens. She continues to look at her son, imagining seeing Giotto in front of her before she drew her last breath._

" _Idiot, what're you doing? Boss said no harm was to done to this woman and the baby," said another man in anger, slapping his friend's head for his stupidity._

" _I didn't mean it. This woman is too hard," said the man who just fired at Maria._

" _Let's leave here before anyone sees us,"_

 _Giotto arrives at the house he provided to Maria but his intuition alerts him that he was too late. He just reaching for the door knob when he heard a loud baby wails coming from inside the house. He quickly opens it, only to be greets that house in a mess. He decides to continue when he keeps hearing the wailing sound. He walks where his foot taking him, until he arrives at the kitchen hall._

 _His eyes almost popped out seeing Maria lies on the floor while Tsuna's legs dangling from below her, crying out maybe because of discomfort. Giotto rushes to Maria's side and turn her over only to see that she's gone. G and Asari who follows after Giotto, quickly rushes to the crying Tsuna, calming him down. They see that no injuries were done to the baby and only the mother takes the blow._

 _G approaches Giotto before patting his shoulder. Giotto seems to be out of his shock, shaking Maria's body numerous times._

" _Maria, wake up. Don't joke around. This isn't funny," said Giotto in tremble voice. He is trying to hold up his tears._

" _Primo, she's gone," said G in sadness. He understands the pain that Giotto feels._

 _Giotto finally registered what G has said only able to cry in the death of his beloved woman. The woman has left him forever. He continues to cry until a new spark of anger build inside his heart. He quietly stand up and taking Tsuna from Asari before walking out._

" _G, I want you to capture everyone involved in this. Every single one of them, not even a single trace left. Gather them at Vongola's yard in one week time," said Giotto venomously. He continues to walk outside with his bang coverings his eyes._

 _One week has passed by. The guardian have arranged Maria's funeral. But, Giotto didn't even attend the funeral. In this one week, Giotto only locks himself in his room, holding Tsuna tightly to him._

 _G hesitantly knocks on the door. After a few knock, Giotto opens the door only to see nothing wrong with him. He is just normal, like the usual Giotto. It's just his eyes is slightly dull, probably from the pain losing Maria._

" _Where's Tsuna?"_

" _Sleeping,"_

" _About the task that you give me last week,"_

" _What's about it?" asks Giotto sternly. He didn't look kind like he used to be._

" _About 20 people gather at the yard," said G. Giotto quickly walks away from the door to the main entrance. G took a peak at Giotto's room only to see Giotto already dress Tsuna up and wrap him in thick blanket like he wants to take Tsuna to somewhere. G feeling uneasy about Giotto's way of dressing Tsuna, leave quickly after him to the main entrance, only to see the other guardian already there._

" _Please forgive us, Primo. We wronged," said the man who killed Maria._

 _Giotto at first wants to forgive them after giving them their punishment but suddenly images of Maria's dead body flashes in his mind. Because of this man, he lost his beloved wife. Because of this man, Tsuna lost his mother. And because of this man, he is going to lose Tsuna later. He will never forgive them. Let them taste the wrath of Vongola Primo so that other familiglia didn't even dare to lay a finger on Vongola._

" _Burn them to death," orders Giotto coldly. His guardian flinches by hearing his tone of voice. The man grabs Giotto's legs, begging for his life. Giotto looks coldly at him, not even mercy present on his golden orbs. The Vongola subordinate quickly grabs the man, following Giotto's order._

" _Forgive us. Forgive us, Primo," cries the numerous voices, asking for Giotto's forgiveness. Giotto turns to walk into the mansion, ignoring their cries of apologies. The guardians couldn't watch any longer decide to enter the mansion and only to see Giotto carrying Tsuna to Talbot's lab. They decide to follow him. Giotto glances at them but continue with his path to Talbot's lab._

" _Is the time machine ready, Talbot?" ask Giotto, adjusting Tsuna in his arms._

" _It is ready, Primo," said Talbot._

" _What're you gonna do with the time machine, Primo?" ask Asari confusedly._

" _The only way to protect him by sending him to the future," said Giotto, looking at his son._

" _You're gonna be fine, Tsuna. I will never forget you. I will always love you till the end of the world, my precious son," said Giotto, kissing Tsuna's chubby cheek. Unconsciously, his tears slide down on his cheek. This is the last time Tsuna will be in his embrace. This is the goodbye for his son. The son he couldn't cherished for too long. The time he only get to spend with Tsuna is only six month despite the time he waited for him to be born is nine months._

" _Let me hold him for a while, Giotto," said Knuckle, reluctant to let the baby go. Giotto agreed and handing Tsuna to Knuckle._

" _I wish we could meet again Tsuna. May God always bless you, my child," said Knuckle, handing Tsuna to Lampo._

" _Don't be a crybaby and coward like me," said Lampo._

" _Don't forget to smile," said Daemon._

" _Don't trouble other people," said Alaude._

" _Make a lot of friend," said Asari._

" _Always support your friends when they need you," said G. handing the baby back to his father._

" _Don't forget about us, Tsuna," said Giotto, placing Tsuna in the baby basket. He continues to watch Tsuna until Tsuna disappear in front of his eyes._

 _400 YEARS LATER…_

 _A couple is currently mourning for the lost of their son. The son is unable to live too long, leaving his parent in despair. The woman quickly perks up when she hears a baby cries in distance. The man only watches the woman in question._

" _What it is, Nana?" ask the man._

" _Did you hear it, Iemitsu," asks Nana to Iemitsu, to confirm what she has been hearing._

" _A baby?" asks Iemitsu when he hears the sound. He and Nana looks at each other before they rush to the door. They open it only to see a baby basket in front of their door. Nana acting on her mother's instinct quickly grabs the baby, calming him down. Iemitsu took a card attaches to the basket before opening it._

" _Tsunayoshi?" Iemitsu read the word. Nana, somehow managed to calm down the baby, looks at Iemitsu._

" _Probably his name," said Iemitsu, placing the card back._

" _How could someone abandon a cute baby like you? It's okay. Mama is here. Mama will always be there for you," said Nana, shaking the baby lightly to get him to sleep._

" _Nana, why don't we adopt him as our son?" ask Iemitsu, looking at the sleeping baby. Strangely, this baby resembles his ancestor in look._

" _I agree with you, Iemitsu. But what if he or someone finds out he is adopted?"_

" _No one needs to know about it. They must only know that this baby is ours," said Iemitsu, looking at Nana. Nana only nods before smiling at the baby._

" _Welcome to Sawada family, Tsu-kun,"_

"He shouldn't return back to that world that I want him to escape," exclaims Giotto, holding up his tears. Suddenly, a blue pillar of flames appears on that room and glowing presence appears after the flame disappears.

"Enough is enough, Giotto. You done your best to protect him from that world," said Asari softly, looking at Giotto's eyes and cause tears to drip from those golden orbs. Asari slowly approaches before taking Giotto to his embrace. The other guardians couldn't say anything because situation like this Asari is the best person to handle it.

"I'm okay, Asari," said Giotto, to release from the embrace. Suddenly, someone knocks his head and it is G, looking pissed off.

"Go ahead and cry. Sometimes even a man needs to cry," said G, looking at the baby picture of Tsuna. One that catches his eyes is that the brunette boy probably age one, holding a beach ball, sitting on the sand while smiling his full smile. Looking at that, he could see that the boy inherit Maria's smile when he was a child.

"Probably there is a reason why Tsuna ends up here, in this family," said G unconsciously.

"What do you mean?" ask Giotto.

"Considering what Vongola that we created has become to this, probably Tsuna is the miracle that could turn Vongola back to its purpose," said G.

"I don't understand," said Giotto, looking at G.

"What G wants to say is that because Tsuna is your son, he carries on your will. You will to protect those beloved to you," said Asari, smiling.

"Don't worry too much, Giotto. Tsuna is fine. Our descendant is there to protect him. They are his guardians after all," said Asari, ruffle Giotto's hair make it even messier.

Suddenly, the door bursts open only to see a panting Tsuna while Yamamoto and Gokudera behind him, catching their breath also.

"I know it is you," said Tsuna, finally able to catch his breath. Giotto only stares at Tsuna, confusedly.

"Yo, Asari-san. Nice meeting you again," said Yamamoto. Asari only nods in agreement and smiles at Yamamoto. Gokudera and G only stare at each other before turns their head smugly.

"What're you doing here, Primo?" ask Tsuna, looking at the spirit in front of him.

"Nothing, just taking a break," said Giotto. Tsuna looks at him in suspicion didn't believing his words.

"I should destroy Vongola long time ago," sigh Giotto but what shocks him the most is Tsuna currently smiling.

"Well, I probably should thank you for creating Vongola. Without Vongola, I wouldn't found my friends, my family. I promise you that I will make Vongola return back to its original purpose," said Tsuna and Yamamoto linking his head on Tsuna's shoulder showing his grins and peace sign to the spirit.

"Oi, baseball- freak. Show respect to them and Juudaime," said Gokudera stomping his feets on the ground.

"Nice word you have there, Dame- Tsuna. I already record it. If you break your promise, the punishment would be very severe," said Reborn, appears out of nowhere. Tsuna tries to grabs the voice recorder from Reborn but Reborn swiftly avoids it.

"You should probably return to school, Dame-Tsuna. Hibari probably heading this way, furious with you dare to ditch your school session today," said Reborn only cause Tsuna to gasp in horror, both Gokudera and Yamamoto flinches at the mention of the fearsome guardian.

"I'll get you back, Reborn," said Tsuna, running to the door. Later, they hears a loud shriek outside of the house.

/

"You dare to ditch from school, herbivores. I'll bite you to death," said Hibari, chasing after the sprinting three.

"Forgive us, Hibari-san," said Tsuna, continue to run like his life depends on it. Well, the truth is his life really depends on his speed of running right now.

"Isn't it fun, Gokudera?" said Yamamoto, running while smiling, did not forget the skylark currently chasing after them.

"Shut up, idiot and run before that bird catch us," said Gokudera continue to run also.

"Whoa Sawada, you all have extreme exercise on this morning. Let me join you," yell Ryohei, full of spirit.

"Another idiot," yells Gokudera in anger.

'How did it came to this?' cries Tsuna inwardly, continue to run from Hibari.

"Oya, oya. What a lovely morning the Vongola has this day," said Mukuro, eating his chocolate.

/

"You don't have to worry about him. We are there to protect him," said Reborn, looking at Giotto.

"But, he's my son. It is a father's job to protect their child," said Giotto in protest.

"But, you also mustn't forget that he also my 'son'. You done your job, you done your job, he'll be fine from now on," said Reborn, picking one of Tsuna's baby pictures. Well, he silently admit Tsuna is one of the cutest baby he ever seen.

"He'll be okay, he has his guardians. Although they are bit uncontrollable at the moment, they is reliable in doing their job," continues Reborn, placing back the frame picture on its place.

"Reborn-chan, who're you talking to?" said Nana, peeking her head to the room. Well, she couldn't see the spirit standing at the same room.

"No one, Mama. I'm hungry," said Reborn, hopping to Nana's arm.

Giotto, smiling as he finally finds peace. Tsunayoshi, his son, will be okay in this world because they are so many people watching over him. And Giotto is always watching over him, forever.

 **THE END… or do you want a sequel? :3  
**


End file.
